A Mother's worry
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Megan is worried as she knows something is going on with Lacey. She is afraid to ask as she isn't sure she will like the answer. In the aftermath of episode 2x11


_**Author's Note:**_ In the aftermath of episode 2x11 Falling for you. I was watching this episode when this idea came to me and I just had to write it down.

* * *

_**A mother's worry**_

Megan's mind was reeling slowly. It wasn't really anything new, as it usually did when she had a case. She found the aspect of a dead bride rather depressing. Or maybe discouraging. After all her marriage hadn't really ended well, of course it had been good times n addition to bad, still it had ended in a divorce. That wasn't on her mind thought, not the prospect of another boyfriend either. What was on her mind was her daughter Lacey.

She sighed heavily wishing she had someone to talk to, that could give her advice, when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Megan are you alright?"

It was Kate Murphy her boss, they two mostly conversed around a case or evidence. However Kate sometimes asked about her well being as well. Then again Megan could do so too Both women held back debating their personal issues with each other. Still as Megan heard worry in her voice and needed advice, asked, "Do you think I am a bad mother?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Kate was a bit surprised, the blonde knew her coworker or friend to be a good mother. She hadn't seen her with her daughter all that much, but she still knew she was.

"I just can't figure out what bother's her. I guess I am too afraid of the answer to ask," she said, worried she would turn out like she had during her teenage years.

"Just talk to her, Megan," Kate gave her a small smile, before leaving her office. Megan looked after her.

* * *

It was only later the same day, she had managed to do that. Talk to her. She didn't even know why she had been so nervous about it. Maybe it was the fear of something being really wrong with her little girl, or maybe it was the case that was going in on her. She wasn't sure, she just knew she never wanted Lacey to jump of a balcony in a wedding dress. If she got married that was. She hoped that wouldn't be before years later.

Her heart and mind eased when she heard about the trouble. Her daughter had not been invited to a party of some young boy, she wasn't cool enough. Even though the heart of the medical examiner ached for her young girl, she somehow felt relived. Maybe it was the fact that it wasn't something more serious. Even if it was that for her daughter. A boy, a boy that she most likely would get over fast. That happened when you were young she knew. She had already booked an appointment with her hairdresser. She was dying her hair back the next day. The redhaired woman sighed as she walked back to Lacey's room a bit later that night. She knocked before entering, finding her daughter in bed with a book.

She smiled at the sight, her smart girl. She loved her so very much, even when she was acting up. In Megan's eyes she was perfect. She gathered herself enough to say, "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight mom," her daughter looked up from the book, smiling at her. A smile that had melted Megan's heart more times than she could count. She gave her a nod, saying, "Don't stay up to late reading, you have an early start in the morning."

"I won't," said she and shook her head. Returning to the book. Megan looked at her for a while longer, then she slowly left the room, only to go in to her own. She took a deep breath, it had been a hard for her realizing her daughter was growing up and trying to be independent. She missed when she was younger and needed her more. Then again lacey was growing into a smart and beautiful young woman. She wasn't ready for bed by far, her eyes going to her phone. An impulse as she dialed Kate's name hearing her say, "Megan, is everything alright?"

"Fine all is fine, I just wanted to say thank you for the advice," the medical examiner said, a bright smile gracing her red lips.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
